200 ans plus tard
by Sayurikuroda
Summary: Konoha 1750. Un meurtre de produit. Un meurtre? Le destin en à décidé autrement... Un pacte, une vengeance. Réincarnation, perte de mémoire... Et 200 ans écoulé.


Bonjour à vous cher lecteur!

Après 4 ans d'abscence je reviens pour la réécriture de la fiction 200 ans plus tard.

Voilà je ne vois reviens pas plus on se retrouvera en fin de chapitre. Enjoy :-)

Prologue

""Le plus grand village du pays du feu. Konoha, le village caché dans les feuilles. Un village, où humain et yokai vivent en parfaite harmonie.  
Les yokais pensez-vous? Des êtres dont le sang d'anciens démon coule dans leurs veines. Loup, serpent, vampires, chat... Il existe en ce monde, voir au sein d'une même famille, une grande diversité de yokai.  
Ces familles peuvent dites nobles, ou "normale". Différenciées par la pureté de leur sang, une famille noble ne se sera jamais mélangée aux humains.  
Mais ce qui fait la particularité des yokai sont leurs apparences mais aussi leurs pouvoirs.  
Dans un sens, leur apparence est liée directement à leurs métabolisme. Ne vieillissant pas à la même vitesse que les humains, ils paraîtront souvent bien plus jeunes qu'ils ne le sont. Ils se démarqueront aussi grâce à certains appendices particuliers : oreilles de chat/chien, queues, branchies...  
Quand à leurs pouvoirs, ceux-ci sont vastes. Du contrôle des éléments, jusqu'au contrôle du temps et de l'espace. Et tout cela n'est possible que par ce sang coulant dans leurs veines, et plus le sang sera pure plus le yokai sera puissant.  
Parmis les familles de yokai, un nom se détache du lot. Uchiwa.

La famille Uchiwa, une des plus grandes familles nobles du pays du feu et, le plus puissant clan yokai de Konoha. Puissance, pouvoir, contrôle, aucun clan ne pouvait rivaliser avec ceux des Uchiwa.  
Et c'est dans leur noble quartier, où cette immense famille réside, que cette histoire à commencé.  
Lors d'une nuit sombre et glaciale de Décembre 1750.

Nous retrouvons le jeune Sasuke, cadet de cette famille agé de 17 ans. Des cheveux aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune, aux yeux d'un noir anthracite reflétant encore son innocence, une peau immaculée et si pur que l'on pourrait le croire sortit des fantasmes des jeunes femmes de son âge.  
Mais Sasuke n'était pas un Uchiwa ordinaire. Seul humain né de cette noble famille de yokai, il fût invisible aux yeux de son père, vivant dans l'ombre de son frère aîné. Rejeté par un clan pour ne pas être la perfection, il ne reçu de l'amour que de la par de sa mère. Il apprit à ignorer les regards haineux et à rendre l'amour que ça mère lui portait.  
Ce soir là, il revenait de sa journée en ville. Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, remplit de son blondinet. Et c'est bien parce qu'il était perdu dans ces pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas que seul ses pas résonnais dans le quartier bien plus silencieux que d'accoutumé. On ne pouvait ni voir les hommes riant joyeusement avec leurs amis dans un verre, ni les femmes cherchant les retardataires s'amusant encore dans les rues.  
Le silence. Le silence régnait dans le quartier cette nuit là.  
Ses songes l'emportaient si loin, qu'il ne remarqua pas l'étrange teinte incarnat imprégnant la neige qui l'entourait, ni la fine odeur métallique imprégnant le quartier ne l'atteignit pas.  
Et si ce soir la Sasuke n'avait pas été emporté dans son univers, ses pas ne l'auraient peut-être pas porté jusque devant sa demeure, et peut-être se serait-il enfui avant de pénétrer dans celle-ci. Mais avec des si, nous referions un monde, et Sasuke pénétra dans sa demeure.  
Et ce n'est qu'une fois sa porte ouverte, que l'horreur des événements qui c'étaient joués cette nuit là dans son quartier le frappèrent.  
Du sang, des corps... Appartenant au personnel et à sa famille... Un véritable massacre, personne n'avait été épargné.  
Son regard effrayé scanna la scène, la nausée le pris mais réussit à se contenir jusqu'à ce qu'une réalité le frappe. Ses parents n'étaient nul par dans son champs de vision. Il se mit à courir, traversant ce flot de cadavre jonchant le sol, et pénétra dans la chambre occupée par ses parents. Il ne pût retenir la bile de se déverser devant la scène macabre qui se jouait devant lui.  
Mur, sol, draps, plafond... Le sang de ses parents recouvrait la pièce. Les corps de ses parents étendus devant lui, leurs corps mutilés et leurs têtes séparés grossièrement de leurs corps.  
Pourquoi, qui, comment? Pleurer, s'enfuir? Hurler? Tout se bousculait dans la tête du cadet Uchiwa. Il ne savait plus, et se figea, essayant de comprendre et de répondre aux questions qu'il se posait.  
Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette tapis dans l'ombre, ni la lueur de la lame encore imprégnée de sang faire son apparition.  
Un rire, des bruits de pas, et Sasuke sortit de sa torpeur, essayant d'en trouver la provenance. Et ce qu'il vit à ce moment là le gela.  
Devant lui se tenait le modèle de perfection de la famille Uchiwa.  
Une longue chevelure charbon entourant un visage aux traits presque féminins, un corps recouvert d'un long manteau noir, qualifié de génie par son entourage et aux talents très diversifiés... Et Sasuke reconnut son aîné, Itachi Uchiwa 22 ans, yokai le plus puissant de sa génération.  
Son aîné le fixait, son visage, taché de toutes les vies qu'il venait d'ôter, ne laissant paraître aucun sentiments.

Sasuke ne put interpréter la lueur qu'il aperçu dans le regard d'Itachi, mais décida que la folie paraissait le meilleur choix. Perdu dans son incompréhension, il ne vit pas tout de suite que son frère le fixait avec un regard si froid, que les Enfers auraient pu geler. Il se réveilla lorsqu'Itachi prit une grande inspiration, et commença à s'exprimer :

"Nee~ Sasuke, n'est-ce pas magnifique? La somptuosité de cette mer écarlate, si pure et lavée de sa honte.  
Le spectacle que nous offre cette nuit est splendide. N'es-tu pas d'accord?  
Nee~ petit frère, n'est ce pas magnifique? J'ai lavé la honte et le déshonneur du clan.  
Et toi... Oui, toi! Comment oses-tu aimer un homme? Ce kitsune des quartiers pauvres, toi, honorable individu de cette très grande famille qu'est la famille Uchiwa. Traître. Je me demande encore comment un humain à pu naître dans l'illustre clan Uchiwa, tu n'auras été qu'une erreur...  
Nee~ petit frère, n'est ce pas la plus belle des nuits? Lorsque l'on sait que l'on va mourir?"

Le discours de son frère emplit Sasuke de terreur. Comment Itachi pouvait être au courant de son existence? Pourquoi s'en être pris à sa famille et non à lui? Il pensa même que s'il était venu à disparaître, sa famille serait peut être encore en vie.  
Et son kitsune? Qu'en était-il de lui en ce moment?

Et comme si Itachi avait pu lire dans ses pensées, sa voix résonna dans le silence sépulcral de la pièce :

"Mort. Ton kitsune est mort. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne tarderas pas à le rejoindre. J'ai lavé l'honneur de la famille, et puis... C'est amusant de pouvoir tester ses pouvoirs non?  
Nee~Sasuke es-tu prêt à les rejoindre?"

Le cadet Uchhiwa vacilla sous le poids de ces informations. Morts... Son kitsune et sa famille n'étaient plus... Et tout cela parce-que son frère voulait se tester?

Sasuke sentit son corps bouillir, une force inconnue le submergea, et ferma fermement ses poings prêt à bondir sur son aîné.  
Mais il était déjà trop tard, Itachi fondit sur lui, empoignant son katana et transperça son cadet de par en par. Du sang gicla de la plaie lorsqu'il en sortit la lame, et le bruit sourd du corps de son frère s'écrasant sur le sol luttant pour respirer.  
Sous la douleur, Sasuke perdit connaissance, et il ne vit pas le regard de son aîné s'emplir de tristesse. Il ne pu apercevoir les larmes silencieuses dévaler les joues d'Itachi, ni entendre ce qui aurait pu changer son histoire :"Désolé petit frère, il étais nécessaire que tu me haïsses. Je regrette... puisses-tu t'en sortir."  
Un dernier regard, un bras essuyant ses larmes Itachi pris la direction de l'entrée du quartier Uchiwa. Enjambant les dépouilles de ce qui fut autre fois sa famille, imprimant dans son esprit ce qui fut le quartier Uchiwa. Ce quartier qui l'avait vu naître, grandir, rire ou encore pleurer.  
Et dans un dernier geste Itachi créa un léger katon, et mit le feu à plusieurs demeures avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit.""

Allongé sur son lit, un petit kitsune d'une dizaine d'année ferma soigneusement le vieux journal qu'il avait obtenu en jouant dans le bureau de sa tutrice. Ses yeux d'un bleu rendant jaloux le plus beau des ciels d'été, pétillant de joie devant cette histoire qu'il venait de commencer à lire. Des cheveux d'un blond à faire palir le soleil furent replacés derrière une oreille et une voix se fit entendre depuis un couloir :

"Naruto, les ramen sont prêt, descend veux-tu?"

Naruto rangea son livre dans un tiroir, et descendit manger son plat préféré. Ayant l'intention de finir son ouvrage, ayant la ferme conviction qu'il fallait qu'il le termine.

Voilà fiin du prologue, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Mon ancienne histoire ne me plaisait plus, je l'ai donc remanié pour ceux qui la connaissait et voici ce que donne le prologue.

Donnez votre avis, proposez ce que vous voudriez voir apparaître dans cette fiction tout est bon à prendre :)


End file.
